The present invention relates to a multichamber type fluid bed reaction apparatus whose efficiency can be improved and simplicity can be realized by dividing the fluid bed part and the wind box part into more than two chambers, supplying each divided chamber with reaction gas of which composition, flow amount and temperature can be selected arbitrarily and forming in each divided chamber a fluid bed, a moving bed or a fixed bed with appropriate regulation of reaction in each chamber and transferring of particles between the chambers.
The gas-solid system fluid bed reaction apparatus comprises a fluid bed for fluidizing solid particles with a fluidizing gas and carries out gas-solid reaction by bringing the fluidized particles in contact with a reaction gas. It is widely adapted to general use in the industrial field. However, when several different reactions are carried out continuously using the above said apparatus, it is necessary to multiply the apparatus. In multiplying the apparatus, there are two systems, that is, a multitower system which comprises more than two separate apparatus and the other multichamber system which multiplies the inner part of a single apparatus. The latter has an object of improving its efficiency by multiplying the same reaction, drying and cooling particles (Anonymous: Chem. Eng., 63 116[1956]), but as it does not have a capability of controlling the reaction of particles and the transfer thereof, so it cannot be used for different reactions. On the other hand, the multitower system is generally used for carrying out different reactions by multiplying (C. D. Harrington et al; Uranium Production Technology, D. Van Nostrand Company, Inc. p550-501 [1959]). However, as in the multitower system, when the fluid bed reaction apparatus is multiplied, the chance of transferring particles between towers is increased, and many pipes for transferring particles, pumps for transfer and transfer systems are required. In this case, the arrangement of the apparatus and the operation of the system not only become complex in the design of the apparatus, but also manufacture of the particles and operation of the apparatus, become complicated. In addition, the multitower system is high in cost.
The present inventors have turned their attention to the fact that according to the above mentioned multichamber system, the effect of reactions can be improved even when reactions are identical. They have investigated ways of providing multichamber type fluid bed reaction apparatus which is capable of carrying out different reactions and bringing about improvement of the efficiency of the apparatus and simplification of the operation system by overcoming the above mentioned defects of the conventional multichamber system.
As a result, they have found out that such a multichamber type fluid bed reaction apparatus as mentioned above can be obtained by selecting the proper regulating conditions for reaction of the particles and the amount of transferring particles, and thus they have reached the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multichamber type fluid bed reaction apparatus which can improve the efficiency of the apparatus. It is another object of the present invention to provide a multichamber type fluid bed reaction apparatus which involves a simple structure for the apparatus and by simplification of the operating system.
According to the present invention, there is provided a multichamber type fluid bed reaction apparatus comprising more than two chambers formed by dividing said fluid bed part and wind box part thereof with partition walls. Each divided chamber is provided with a gas-particle separator and is supplied with a reaction gas and/or an inert gas of which composition, flow amount and temperature can be selected according to known conditions. A fluid bed, a moving bed or fixed bed may be employed. Regulation of particle formation, gas-particle reaction and amount of transferring particles between said chambers is used.
In the present invention, a step of gas-sealing the reaction gas may be used.
In the present invention, as described above, utilization of different reactions becomes possible by dividing the fluid bed part and the wind box part for supplying a fluidizing gas into a multichamber operating system. The amount of reaction gas, gas temperature, etc. in each chamber is selected according to known conditions. Use of a fluid bed, a moving bed or a fixed bed in each chamber becomes possible by properly selecting the height of the partition wall, using proper regulation of particle reaction and transfer of particles and by regulating the flow amount of the supplying gas. Particles formed can be recovered effectively by attaching a gas-particle separator in each chamber.
The above and further objects and features of the present invention will more fully appear from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the attached drawings.